Lily and James: Friends Forever ?
by AnneGurl87
Summary: This is the story of Lily Evan's (Harry Potter's mother) and her first and sixth years at Hogwarts. Also there's a little love in the air, between her and her best friend James Potter.
1. The Mysterious Letter

Welcome to Hogwarts Lily Evan's  
  
Summary: Lily Evan's is a regular little girl until she finds out the she was adopted at the age of 2 months. Then she receives a letter from her birth mother who writes about Hogwarts, and about wishing she hadn't needed to give Lily up as a baby. Lily's mother is deceased when Lily receives the letter. Lily is requested to attend the school for she has magical blood. Her foster parents are delighted that she has the opportunity to become a witch, but her sister Petunia Evan's, who was always envious of her, hates her. How will Lily survive at a new school surrounded by people of a type she has not yet encountered, and make her sister accept her for who she is?  
  
Chapter One: The Mysterious Letter  
  
Lily Evan's rolled over in bed attempting to ignore the deafening piano music that her sister Petunia played every morning. Fourteen year old Petunia wasn't very self confident, and she felt that the only way to be respected in the world was to display her only talent to her family. She was secretly jealous of her younger sister who had always maintained her parents attention, by performing in school plays, and winning skating contests. The poor wretched girl awoke every morning at 6 and attempted to wake the entire house with the sound of her instrument. She truly hoped that her parents would realize that she could be the next Mozart. Lily sighed, wishing her sister would stop this irritating morning ritual. She knew that Petunia was extremely talented in music, but must she show off like this in the wee hours of the morning. Lily gave up and groggily stepped out of bed. Even the comfort of her plush mattress couldn't lull her back to sleep.  
  
The child wandered to the landing at the top of the stairs and called down as quietly as possible.  
  
"Petunia!!!" and at this point she yawned. "If you want to play, do it later when everyone is awake. Thanks to you I get only 5 hours of sleep a night."  
  
Petunia stormed up the stairs to her sister in a fury, and told her that she just could not get her beauty rest every night, and refused to oblige her by stopping her early morning piano serenades.  
  
"Fine Petunia, but if you don't listen to me I can speak to Mum, and Dad. They won't be too pleased with you then, will they?" mumbled Lily as she ran her fingers through her tangled red curls.  
  
Then she went back to her bedroom and shut the door in a vain attempt to muffle the sound of the piano downstairs. Just as she was about to drift off into dream land, she heard footsteps outside her door. "Lily, wake up," she heard an urgent whisper, as the door creaked open and light spilled all over her still form. Lily knew it was Petunia and was hoping that if she appeared to be convincingly asleep, she would just leave her in peace.  
  
"Lily. It's important, you've got a letter in the mail!" begged her sister.  
  
The child rolled over to face her, and opened her eyes reluctantly.  
  
"All right let me have it then." and she reached her arm out from beneath the quilt.  
  
Petunia handed her sister the letter, and then proceeded to sit on the bed beside her. As Lily began to tear the envelope open, she looked up at her sister.  
  
"Petunia go away." she demanded.  
  
"I. I want to see the letter." the girl stammered.  
  
"No, it's mine, and you've been enough of a bother this morning. I can't stand the sight of you!" Lily hissed. "So get out!!!"  
  
Petunia rose rapidly and scurried out of the room. Why was she so frightened of he sister anyway. Lily was the younger one, so she ought not be the one doing any bossing around. Petunia closed the door and waited behind it. Lily, unaware that her sister was eavesdropping, began to read the letter aloud to herself.  
  
Dear Lily Evan's, Wed. 24 May, 1960 Hello, you don't know me but I know you in an indirect sort of way. You are only a tiny infant I got to know you for brief minutes, then you were taken away. My name is Marie Le Bon and I am your mother. You were adopted by muggles. Now let me explain, because this all may be new to you. I am 17 years old, I am poor, and I had a baby, you. Your father is a busy man, and won't have anything to do with you or me. I cannot afford to keep you, so that is why you live with muggles. Now I am also a witch, and so are you, that means that you have magical blood in you. On your 10th birthday you will receive a letter from a secret school in Britain named the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry. I saved up all of my money for you in a bank in the magical world so you can attend this school and become what you were born to be. I only wish I could have mothered you, but I do believe that your muggle (non magical) parents love you as much as I do, or possibly more, only because they have watched you grow. This letter is to be sent to you on your birthday when you turn 10. I am ill and the doctors say that I only have a couple of months left, so when you receive this letter you will not be able to find me, and that tears at my heart, but I will always love you. Now happy tenth birthday. I hope you will accept the invitation to attend Hogwarts, do it for me.  
  
Love,  
  
Marie Le Bon  
  
(Forwarded to Miss Lily Evan's by the London Adoption Center agent Mr. John MacEntire, Sat. 24 May, 1970)  
  
From behind the door Petunia gasped. And Lily sat on her bed refusing to believe this revelation. Thinking that some psycho had thought it would be a good joke to send a random child a phony letter from a long lost mother who was a witch. The idea was completely ridiculous because she didn't know how an insane person could come up with such a story, and be capable of mailing it to Lily. With all the security in Britain, Lily wondered how a stranger could have discovered her name. The child was frightened by this invasion of her privacy and fled to her parents to see what they could do to help her. Surely this was all nonsense, Lily thought as she sped down the hall, not even noticing that her sister had heard everything. 


	2. Long Hidden Truths of the Past

Chapter Two: Long Hidden Truths of the Past  
  
"Mum, Dad!!!" Lily screamed.  
  
Sarah Evan's, her mother, awoke immediately to find her youngest daughter hovering over her.  
  
"Honey, what's wrong?" she sighed and sat up slowly.  
  
"I got this letter in the mail." she handed it to her mother.  
  
"Oh really, how nice. I am glad you finally received a letter from someone." she smiled and looked at the return address. "It's from. the London Adoption Center." suddenly Lily's mother's face turned pale, and she looked sickly. "Tom, wake up, wake up!" she shook her husbands shoulder, and he groaned, looking up.  
  
"Go back to sleep Sarah." And lowered his himself back onto the pillow.  
  
"No Tom, this is important," Sarah told him as she pulled his pillow out from under his head.  
  
"Fine dear. What is it?" he asked.  
  
"Lily has received a letter from the London Adoption Agency!" she exclaimed.  
  
Lily's father suddenly stiffened, and his face looked grim in the early morning light.  
  
"Let me see it," he ordered.  
  
Lily was wondering why her parents were so uptight about the sender. Surely it wasn't true. They couldn't have lied to her for 10 years about being their child.  
  
"Lily, have you read this letter?" her father sounded so terrible, Lily felt like she ought to lie. She was afraid of what might happen if they found out that she had indeed read the letter.  
  
Lily made a quick decision, "Noooo," her voice faltered.  
  
Her father sighed. She could tell that he didn't believe her.  
  
"Are you sure, Lily?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I lied, I did read it!" Lily cried in frustration. "Obviously no matter what I say it won't please you."  
  
"No Lily, it's okay. Now what did the letter say?" Sarah looked anxious.  
  
"It, it said that I am adopted and that I am to go to, to some school for witches, and that the school is going to send me a letter on my birthday. today!" Lily spoke rapidly, hoping her parents wouldn't hear those word that she felt sure would make their hearts ache. She was certain now that the letter hadn't been a fake, she was certain that it was all true, yet it was all so impossible.  
  
"Lily, when was the letter written?" asked her mother, her face was tense and her lips twitched, they always did when she was worried about something. Lily noticed that they twitched more than ever now.  
  
"Ummm, 10 years ago," she mumbled. "On my birthday."  
  
"Oh no," Sarah's mother began to cry. "Tom, she was never supposed to find out. Oh Tom, what if she doesn't love us anymore?"  
  
Lily's father grasped his wife's shoulders. "Pull yourself together, Sarah."  
  
"Yes Tom. Lily it's all true, we did adopt you." Lily could tell that her mother was saying the hardest thing she'd ever had to say.  
  
"So, you aren't my real mother?" Lily asked cruelly. For she suddenly wanted to retaliate against her parents for conveniently never mentioning that she wasn't their own flesh and blood. "Oh yes that's right." she continued and pulled the letter out of her father's hand. "My mother's name was Marie Le Bon."  
  
"Lily apologize to your mother this instant," growled her father. Lily had never seen him this angry before, but she herself was furious.  
  
"Why should I? Anyway she's not my mother." Lily stormed out of the room, and into her own. Then she slammed the door shut hoping to break it so her parents would have to pay to have it repaired.  
  
Then she took one look at her desk and screamed. She rubbed her eyes to try to make her see more clearly, for sitting on her pile of math homework was an owl, with a thin slip of paper dangling from it's leg. Lily managed to get a glimpse of the seal on the back of the paper. It read Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She gasped, and fainted. So there were witches after all.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
.  
  
. 


	3. It's Better to Love than to Hate

Chapter Three: It's Better to Love than to Hate  
  
Lily regained consciousness shortly after to find an owl fluttering over her head. "Hello," it hooted.  
  
Lily shook her head. "I think I've lost my mind." she announced, perturbed. She couldn't believe that she could understand owls speech.  
  
"Hello I said. The name is Harry. I do hope you shall attend Hogwarts." the owl continued. "Now if you would kindly take this letter off my leg, I would be greatly obliged to you. Lily?"  
  
Lily nodded, and as if in a trance untied the string that held the parchment to the talon of the snowy owl.  
  
"Thank you," he hooted. "Now I shall return tomorrow to bring your letter of acceptance or polite decline to the academy." and he was off. Lily watched his wings flapping in the cool May breeze.  
  
"Wow," she thought. "Maybe all witches can decipher the language of owls. I hope so, because I don't want to be abnormal in any way."  
  
Lily turned abruptly at the sound of her door knob turning. A second later her mother's face poked in the room.  
  
"Lily. I need to speak to you about something." She sighed, and smiled, but it did not reach her eyes. Those eyes that usually sparkled with laughter.  
  
"Yes Mother." Lily replied coldly, ignoring the uncomfortable feeling in her stomach over her Mother's half hearted greeting.  
  
"Darling, I am pleased that you are to be a witch. It sounds very exciting. And I truly am sorry we never revealed to you the truth of who conceived you." Lily gazed intently into her mother's pleading eyes, and knew she couldn't hold a grudge against her forever. It would shatter the poor woman's heart.  
  
"I accept your apology Mum." Lily said sincerely, and held her mother close. "Now, I have a letter here from Hogwarts." She handed it to her.  
  
Sarah Evans' face lit up. "Oh yes I forgot about that." Her eyes sped across the supplies list, and then she exclaimed in pure delight. "Oh, tomorrow we can go to Diagon Alley and get you your wand, robes, and an, an owl!!! Oh darling we are so proud to have a witch in the family." Lily looked up into her mother's face, relieved to find that her smile now lit up her eyes. She no longer looked like a wounded pup.  
  
Outside the door stood Petunia listening to her Mother yet again praise Lily. She was wearing a dark scowl as she hurried downstairs to sulk at her piano.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
.  
  
. 


	4. A New Friend

Chapter Four: A New Friend  
  
Lily and her Mother traveled to Diagon Alley the next morning after eagerly sending the owl Harry back to Hogwarts with an acceptance letter. They were lost until they saw a woman and her son doing something peculiar to a brick wall. Then she heard someone utter an enchantment, and the bricks separated to reveal a tiny passage into a dirty looking street. Lily urged her mother to follow them, and as soon as they slid through the opening in the wall they saw a sign that hung by one chain that read "Welcome to Diagon Alley." Mrs. Evans stared about herself in disgust, but Lily was fascinated.  
  
The other woman saw the look upon Mrs. Evans' face and laughed. " Don't worry, it only looks dirty here to ward off muggles."  
  
"Muggles?" Lily's mother looked confused.  
  
"Non magic folk, it told me that in the letter," Lily whispered to her mother, embarrassed that she appeared to be so ignorant.  
  
"Oh I see, thank you Lily."  
  
"I'm sorry, you must be a muggle. I apologize for puzzling you." the woman seemed quite at ease with someone that was not of the magical race.  
  
"Oh that's quite all right. This is my daughter Lily." Mrs. Evans introduced her daughter to the others.  
  
The witch returned their cordiality.  
  
"Oh, well I am Abigail Potter, and this is my son James. This will be his first year at Hogwarts."  
  
James nodded beaming. "It's a pleasure Lily. Lily's mother."  
  
" Oh do call me Sarah," she giggled like a young school girl.  
  
"Of course Mrs. Sarah."  
  
Lily glared at her mother. "Mum, this is humiliating." She hissed. James heard her and chuckled.  
  
Lily blushed scarlet. Then James took her hand.  
  
"C'mon Lily, let's go to the shops while our mums get some money from Gringotts." Before she could argue he had dragged her halfway down the street.  
  
"W, wait. I um. What is Gringotts?"  
  
James smiled and laughed Lily liked his lopsided grin, it made her melt inside. "It's the wizarding bank, run by goblins."  
  
Lily looked terrified. James who noticed everything, and was very sensitive to others' feelings, draped an arm over her shoulder in order to comfort her. "Don't worry they won't harm you, unless you try to steal from them."  
  
"Oh, thanks." She was shy around this boy and pulled away slowly, she didn't mean to be rude, but the pressure of his arm around her shoulder made her feel uncomfortable. Lily having no brothers, or especially close friends of the other sex, didn't know how to act with boys.  
  
"Oh sorry was I hurting you?" asked James, concerned.  
  
"No, no. I uh." Looking for a way to distract him, so she could escape making a response, Lily pointed at the first shop sign she saw. "Ooh look, a menagerie!!!"  
  
"James grinned. "I love animals, especially cats, but cats are lazy, owl's are better for wizards."  
  
Lily was shocked when he spoke of owls. "Oh are owls your postal service?" she interrupted him.  
  
"Yes. Sorry, I keep forgetting that you don't know about any of this. Don't worry, you'll fit in. Lot's of kids are from muggle families."  
  
Lily frowned at him. "That word, I don't like that word." she seemed offended by the derogatory way in which witches and wizards referred to those who had no drops of magical blood in their bodies.  
  
"Oh I am sorry. Well anyway you should look for an owl in there. Oh wait, here comes your mum, she has a bag of money for you." James gently tugged her wrist.  
  
"Lily darling here is some money." Lily thanked her mother, and opened the bag. it was filled with gold, silver, and bronze coins.  
  
"Wait mum!" Lily called out to the woman as she went to greet James' mother. "How much are these worth?" she asked holding up a random coin.  
  
Lily's mother looked flustered and muttered. "Oh dear, I never thought of that."  
  
James turned. "Don't worry ma'am, I'll tell her." And Lily waved goodbye as James escorted her into the pet shop.  
  
This outgoing boy overwhelmed her, but Lily was sure that she had found a new friend, and was pleased that she would not be completely solitary when she arrived at Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
.  
  
. 


	5. A Revelation on the Hogwarts Express

Chapter Five: A Revelation on the Hogwarts Express  
  
Three months had passed, and it was the first of September. Lily Evan's was in her bedroom checking her suitcase for all of her clothes.  
  
"Right, I have my black robes, and a shirt for the trip to the station.. Where are my pants?" she exclaimed and began to rummage through her bag, laughing at herself for forgetting pants.  
  
"Oh here they are." she sighed and kicked off her loafers, then stepped her feet through the pant legs. "These jeans are rather short, and tight, but oh well, I won't need them until next summer."  
  
Lily looked up at the sound of someone knocking on her door.  
  
"Lily Marie Evans, hurry up or we'll be late." She heard her mother's admonishing voice from the other side of the door.  
  
"Yes Mum, sorry I was just making sure I have everything." Lily apologized as she tugged at the zipper, in a helpless attempt to close her overflowing bag.  
  
After several minutes of struggling Lily went to the door and called to her mother for help.  
  
"I'm coming Lily, just go fetch Harry and get in the car!" Mrs. Evan's shouted up to her daughter as she recklessly shoved a pan in the cereal cupboard.  
  
Lily obediently went to fetch her owl. She had named him after the snowy one that had delivered her the letter from Hogwarts, requesting that she study there to acquire the skills necessary to be a witch. Then she hurried into the backseat of the family volvo, and hurriedly fastened her seatbelt.  
  
Twenty minutes later her family was standing on platform 9 ¾ waving goodbye to her as the train sped out of sight.  
  
"Dear, dear. I miss her already. What shall we do since she's going to be gone for an entire year?" moaned Mrs. Evans, her eyes overflowing with tears.  
  
Her husband embraced her tightly and replied consolingly, "She'll be home for Christmas." Which caused his wife to laugh through her tears.  
  
"How pathetic I am, weeping over saying goodbye to Lily after she's only been gone for five minutes." Lily's mother said, as she stepped into the car beside Tom. "Let's go."  
  
*** Meanwhile on the train Lily sat alone in a tiny compartment. She looked terribly homesick, and dreadfully lonely. She longed for that Potter boy to find her. Even if he was a boy, and Lily wasn't overly fond of boys, anyone would be a comfort. When she was just about to give in to her desperate need to cry the door to her compartment opened, and in walked her savior.  
  
"James!" Lily was so excited to see him that she threw her arms around his neck, then when she realized the embarrassing position she had put herself in and lowered her arms. "S, sorry." she muttered her cheeks bright pink.  
  
James laughed good-naturedly.  
  
"How splendid to see you too Lily Evans." His deep blue eyes gazed into hers, and Lily noticed how gorgeous and alluring they were. Acknowledging that she had a crush on James caused her to blush even more and James laughed.  
  
"How are you?" he inquired politely.  
  
"Fair. Oh who am I kidding. I was about to have a good cry when you came in. That's why I was so excited to see you, I wouldn't be alone anymore." Lily admitted.  
  
James feigned that he was terribly upset, and said. "Oh but I thought you were just excited to see me, because it was me."  
  
Lily laughed. "I'm sorry, I was."  
  
"Okay, well I'm starved." he said, and reached his hand into his bag. It reappeared holding a bag of candy. "Want some Lil?"  
  
"Oh no thanks," and she blushed. This boy who she barely knew, had already come up with a nickname for her.  
  
"Come on, take some. They're home made. an imitation of Bertie Botts ever flavor beans."  
  
Lily wrinkled her nose. "No thanks. I found those quite unappealing when we were at Diagon Alley. I ate one that tasted like barf."  
  
James laughed. "Not to worry, mum only made yummy flavors."  
  
"Oh all right. Obviously it won't please you unless I take one."  
  
James playfully tugged on her hair. "You're right. I can't eat with other people watching me. It makes me feel like a selfish pig for not offering them some."  
  
"So then you force feed them," she joked.  
  
James leaned over and tickled her. "Funny, funny, now let's see where are you ticklish."  
  
"Stop!" Lily squealed. "Stop it James!!!"  
  
"Oh fine. Can't you let me have a bit of fun?" He sighed. "None of the girls let me get away with it."  
  
"Of course not James." and she pretended to be annoyed, but his lopsided grin caused her to laugh hysterically. "Will you stop smiling like that, or I'll laugh during the sorting ceremony, and I'll die of humiliation."  
  
"Really now, would you? We'll find out if that's true when that ridiculous hat is deciding what house to put you in!" He taunted her.  
  
"You wouldn't dare!!!" Lily shrieked. "No seriously James, don't do that to me."  
  
"I can't promise you anything Lil." As he handed her, her suitcase. "Better change. I heard we're nearing Hogwarts."  
  
"Oh no." Lily looked like a frightened deer. "I don't want to be there yet."  
  
"What's the matter? There's nothing to be scared about." James looked concerned.  
  
Lily simply gave him a look of disdain, and began to fish for her robes.  
  
"Oh you're scared that no one's going to like you. Don't worry, my older sister Martha was afraid of the same thing, she told me, but she was accepted immediately when she joined the Gryffindor house."  
  
"Thanks James." Lily said as she walked subdued to the door with her robes. "I'll be back soon."  
  
* Five minutes later Lily returned to the compartment. She smiled rather weakly at her companion. He beckoned for her to sit down beside him.  
  
"Don't worry Lil. They'll all love you. How could they not?"  
  
Lily sighed deeply. "I'm a, a muggle."  
  
"Don't say that. You are a witch. They only send you to Hogwarts if you have the potential to become one. It's odd though that you have magical blood since your parents don't."  
  
Lily realized that this was the time to reveal the truth of her past to him. " James," she gulped. "I, I'm adopted. I got a letter from this lady saying she was my mother and that she was a witch. I guess she died though a long time ago. The letter was written ten years ago."  
  
James looked shocked. "Wow that's an interesting story."  
  
Lily stared up at his face. It was obvious that he didn't know how to respond.  
  
"I, I'm um, sorry that your mum died." he muttered.  
  
"Oh that's okay. She wasn't really my mum. She just gave birth to me. My real mum is, well you know her." she paused.  
  
"I'm confused." James said rather bluntly.  
  
"Well the woman who gave birth to me never took care of me. My real mum is the woman who adopted me, because it was she who held me when I cried, and punished me for arguing with my sister Petunia." Lily explained.  
  
"Oh," James nodded. "I understand now."  
  
Lily suddenly began to cry. "And they won't like me because I grew up with muggles."  
  
James drew her to him and let her cry into his robes. "That's not true. Anyway only losers won't accept you for who you are."  
  
"Thanks James." Lily's voice was muffled against his robes. Then she lifted her head. "Thanks for giving me a shoulder to cry on."  
  
Jokingly James touched his chest. "A shoulder to cry on. This isn't my shoulder, but you're welcome anyway."  
  
At that moment the train slowed to a halt. And then they heard a voice on the intercom welcoming them to Hogwarts. Lily and James arose to get their bags, and stepped out of the train into the crowd of new students gazing up at a castle in awe.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
.  
  
. 


	6. A Warm Welcome

Chapter Six: A Warm Welcome  
  
After all the students were ushered into long canoe like boats by a sharp, disagreeable looking woman, Lily spoke again.  
  
"James. Look at all the students!" she cringed.  
  
The boy, startled, turned to face her. Then he chuckled. "All the students?! You'd think that you'd be awed by the school itself, not the students."  
  
"I, I am," she stammered. "It's magnificent. I never would have expected a castle, but."  
  
"But?" James teased her and tweaked her nose.  
  
"Hey there!!! James that hurt!!!" she wailed.  
  
"Oh sorry." He draped his arm over her shoulder, and she was surprised at how much at ease she was. "Now about those students."  
  
Lily laughed gaily, and James smiled into her eyes with that grin that melted her heart. He was quite oblivious to that though. "Looks like we're almost there," he said excitedly.  
  
"Yeah." she was less tense than before, and James was relieved.  
  
"I hope we're both in Gryffindor," he murmured into her ear.  
  
Lily grinned. "Gryffindor, now tell me which house is that?"  
  
James pulled away from her in shock. "You mean to say that you don't know about the houses?"  
  
Lily shook her head earnestly.  
  
"Oh well there are four of them. Each named after one of the founders of the school." James began eagerly, but someone's hand on his shoulder interrupted him.  
  
"Young man, I suggest you step out of the boat. I am sure your friend will find out everything she needs to know at the sorting ceremony." a woman said coldly. She was the stern lady that they had met at the Hogwarts station.  
  
"Yes ma'am," James replied, and without another word he led Lily out of the boat.  
  
Once they were out of the woman's earshot, Lily whispered. "I certainly hope all the teachers aren't that stern."  
  
"Oh Lil, I don't think she's a teacher. That must be Madame Maltrey, the evil gamekeeper." he told her sincerely.  
  
"Oh yeah, and how would you know?" Lily punched him playfully in the arm.  
  
"You keep forgetting that I have an inside source. My sister Martha." When Lily looked at him disbelievingly he said. "What? Did you honestly expect me to know this all by myself. Well I suppose that I am indeed brilliant."  
  
Lily giggled again, and James smiled to himself, pleased that she was loosening up.  
  
A couple minutes later they entered the great hall, and joined the long winding line of first year students. At the head of the line stood a old chipped stool, with a ragged old witches hat placed upon it. To everyone's surprise, the hat was speaking through a slit in it's side.  
  
"Oh you may not think I'm pretty But don't judge on what you see I'll eat myself if you can find A smarter hat than me. You can keep your bowlers black, Your top hats sleek and tall, For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat And I can cap them all. There's nothing hidden inside your head The Sorting Hat can't see, So try me on and I will tell you Where you ought to be. You might belong in Gryffindor, Where dwell the brave at heart, Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart: You might belong in Hufflepuff, Where they are just and loyal, Those Patient Hufflepuffs are true, And unafraid of toil: Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, If you've a ready mind, Where those of wit and learning, Will always find their kind: Or perhaps in Slytherin You'll make your real friends, Those cunning folk use any means, To achieve their ends. So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap! You're in safe hands (though I have none) For I'm a thinking cap!" (From Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone)  
  
Lily laughed. " What a peculiar hat. This school is so full of odd things."  
  
James looked at her and agreed. "Hogwarts is odd to me too, even though Martha has told me all about it."  
  
Suddenly a short, plump, woman came strolling down from the teachers' table with a scroll in her hand. She smiled kindly at the excited, and some quaking, new students.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, when I call your name put on that hat," and she pointed toward the stool, unnecessarily, I should say, for everyone knew which hat she meant. Then she cleared her throat and began calling out names. Lily remembered James poking her excitedly when his friend, a tall, gangly, curly haired boy, was called to the Gryffindor table, and he applauded along with the members of that house. Shortly after the woman began calling out girls names. Lily was soon sitting, trembling, on the ancient stool, lowering the sorting hat onto her head.  
  
"Hmmm. You have a great brain. Perhaps Ravenclaw." the hat thought, perusing Lily's mind .  
  
"No! No!" Lily thought. "Put me in Gryffindor, James said it is the best."  
  
"Gryffindor, not a bad choice either for you I suppose. And seeing that you clearly desire to be in the same house as James I'll put you in. GRYFFINDOR" the hat shouted. But as Lily whipped it off her head she distinctly heard it mutter. "Don't worry, I'll place this James boy with you."  
  
Lily sighed with relief, and ran over to her new house table where she was embraced by numerous older girls, who all seemed very pleased to have another new Gryffindor.  
  
After waiting anxiously to see if the hat would carry out it's promise to her, Lily was relieved to hear it shout out GRYFFINDOR when James was sitting on the stool waiting to be sorted. When he reached the table he hugged Lily tightly. "The hat told me about you. How sweet that you wanted to be in the same house as me," and in the spur of the moment he kissed her cheek. Lily blushed.  
  
"You ought to be ashamed for that James, and I really ought to slap you for that kiss, but I'm too happy right now."  
  
James laughed at her. "It's a token of our friendship. It is my promise that I will always be your friend."  
  
Lily sighed in content as food piled up on her dish. Her first evening at Hogwarts had proved to be splendid, she was glad to find that she had had nothing to worry about at all for being the daughter of muggles. Everyone had seemed to accept her, but at that moment she didn't care, because James had just sworn to her his perpetual friendship. Taking his hand in hers Lily murmured. "I'll be your best friend too James, forever and ever."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
.  
  
. 


	7. Monghouls and Duels

Chapter Seven: Monghouls and duels  
  
It was a month after school began, Lily was delighted to be at Hogwarts. She had made many friends there who never bothered over her heritage. In Gryffindor people could care less whether or not your parents were muggles. James was also very kind to Lily, and she took a liking to his other friends Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and a small nerdy boy named Peter Pettigrew. Peter was very kind but not nearly as brave as his friends.  
  
Lily and James were walking together to Defense against the Dark Arts class one blustery morning. Lily, being chilled, was dressed in her favorite sweater. James was babbling about Quidditch, and how he desperately wanted to be the seeker for Gryffindor. Lily knowing nothing about that sport whatsoever, had nothing to contribute to the conversation, so she merely listened.  
  
"I wish first years could try out for the team, but the teachers think we are too young to be talented at Quidditch. Personally I bet I would be a better seeker than Charlie Weasley is." James announced pompously.  
  
Lily who never allowed him to brag in front of her said. "I highly doubt that. Charlie is a seventh year and everyone says that he wins the Quidditch cup for Gryffindor every year."  
  
James sighed. "Well I still think I would make a splendid addition to the team."  
  
"Oh would you really?" came a snotty voice from behind them. James turned to face a scrawny boy with oily black hair who he vaguely remembered being placed in Slytherin.  
  
"Oh. Was I talking to you?" James asked snottily, and turned away. Taking Lily's hand he said. "Come Lily, Gryffindors are far too sophisticated to associate with immature Slytherins."  
  
Lily followed James into the classroom while desperately trying to prevent herself from bursting out in laughter.  
  
Soon after everyone was seated, the short woman from the sorting ceremony, Madame Piqua entered the classroom. She smiled at all of the students, and the Gryffindors smiled back, the Slytherins however, looked bored.  
  
"Well good morning everyone," Madame Piqua yawned and then continued. "Today we are going to begin our study of monghouls and ghouls. Does anyone know what monghouls are?"  
  
The scrawny boy who had been dismissed by James in the hall shot his hand up into the air.  
  
"Yes Mr. Snape," said the teacher in acknowledgment of the boy.  
  
"Monghouls are ghouls that eat people," he told her smugly.  
  
"Yes that is correct," Madame Piqua replied. "Now does anybody else know what happens to those who are devoured by monghouls?" She pointed at Lily who was fiddling with her pencil, appearing not to be paying any attention. "Miss Evans."  
  
"Umm, I don't really know, but my best guess is that they become monghouls themselves," Lily replied honestly.  
  
"A very good guess, my dear. You are correct," beamed Madame Piqua. She was the head of Gryffindor house and was consequently very proud when one of her students from that house answered a question correctly, or otherwise excelled in her class.  
  
"Now I would like to discuss the difference between ghouls and monghouls so that you can distinguish which is which. Ghouls are pearly white, and shimmery in appearance. Monghouls however are more gruesome looking and tend to be transparent, like glass." She explained.  
  
The young boy Severus Snape arose from his desk and pointed at Lily. "Most monghouls only eat mudbloods, like you Evans!"  
  
Lily blushed and then hung her head in embarrassment. James stood up enraged and shouted at Snape. "You evil boy! How dare you insult my friend," taking his wand out of his pocket James prepared to curse Snape, but Madame Piqua stepped in to keep things from getting out of hand. Meanwhile Lily was sobbing.  
  
"Stop now, both of you!" she turned to Snape and grasped his shoulder to shake him. "I demand that you apologize to Miss Evans immediately, and now you have a detention which shall be arranged after class!" she snapped.  
  
James stepped away and put his wand in his pocket.  
  
Snape turned to Lily and muttered, "Sorry Evans."  
  
James was about to force him to apologize again, but sincerely when Madame Piqua told him to drop it. Still in a fury James sat down beside Lily and squeezed her shoulder.  
  
"Thanks James," Lily murmured through her tears.  
  
"Madame Piqua?" Lily mumbled.  
  
"Yes Lily dear," the teacher replied.  
  
"May I be dismissed?"  
  
"Yes dear, but only this once," Madame Piqua decided. Lily arose, and taking her bag, left the room.  
  
James longed to go after her, but Madame Piqua told him that she would be better off alone for awhile, plus he needed to attend to his studies.  
  
*  
  
An hour later the bell rang and James shoved his book back into his bag. Then he raced out of the room eager to find Lily. He hurried to the Gryffindor common room, and sighed in disappointment when she wasn't there. Suddenly he saw her friend Remus' twin sister Anise and he hurried up to her.  
  
"Anise! Anise! Do you know where Lily is?" James asked breathless.  
  
"She's in the girls dormitory, but she wants to be alone."  
  
James thanked her and went discreetly up the stairs to Lily. Boys were not allowed to go into girls dormitories, but this was a necessary time to break a rule.  
  
"Lily!" James spoke softly as he entered the room. The girl was sitting all slouched over on a baby pink bed with the curtains half drawn around her.  
  
"Lily." James spoke again, slightly louder this time.  
  
Lily turned slowly and then gasped when she saw James. "What are you doing up here?"  
  
James sat down beside her. "What do you think I'm doing up here?"  
  
"James, please. I'd like to be alone."  
  
The boy was determined to make her stop crying, and he gently turned her face to his. "Stop it Lil. Don't cry over what that stupid boy said. No one else cares if you have muggle parents." He hugged her. Lily sighed.  
  
"But I hate it when people make fun of me and my parents. It's not their fault that they aren't wizards." she hiccuped.  
  
"I know Lil," James said and held her close. "You just cry until it doesn't hurt anymore."  
  
Suddenly Anise walked into the room.  
  
"James, Lily!" she cried out in shock. "Lily stop crying. You'll get your revenge on Snape somehow. When I told Remus what happened I could barely restrain him from going over to the Slytherin common room and punching the boy in the nose."  
  
James looked at Anise. "Grand idea. I have a wonderful way to make that ugly old git pay for what he said to Lil. I can duel him."  
  
"No!!!" Lily exclaimed clutching James' arm. "No, no violence!"  
  
"How else am I going to teach him not to upset you anymore?" demanded James.  
  
"Anise do you know any good curses I could use?" he asked.  
  
Anise shook her head. But while twirling her fingers through her curly brown hair she thought aloud. "Maybe you could disarm Snape, and then attack him."  
  
"Yeah, that's perfect. Thanks Anise." James said. "I'd better go practice with Remus. I'll be back later," he told Lily.  
  
Once he was gone Anise sat on Lily's bed beside her. "Boy Lil, that guy's got it for you bad."  
  
Laughing through her tears Lily said. "No way, we're just best friends."  
  
Anise didn't push it any further, but she obviously wasn't convinced.  
  
That night, after lights out, James snuck out of the common room and went to the great hall. He met Snape there, and they shook hands then Snape shouted "Avada Kedavra" hopelessly, attempting to kill James. James was quicker and disarmed him. Then he planned to perform the body bind on him, but Snape, terrified, grabbed his wand and fled.  
  
"That was easy," James thought, as he returned to his dormitory. "Now Snape won't dare call Lily a mudblood again." Then he smiled about his victory.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
.  
  
. 


	8. Farewell Sister

Chapter Eight: Farewell Sister  
  
The last few months of school sped by. Lily was no longer jeered by evil Slytherins because no one wished to be attacked for it like Snape had been. Lily still was resentful to James for resorting to violence and rule breaking in order to defend her. James knew however that she was grateful to him for preventing Snape and his gang from tormenting her daily. The final exams passed, James took them breezily, happy with B's and C's, Lily studied obsessively, and her stressful last month of school was to her well worth it. Lily passed highest in her class. On the train ride home Lily and Anise wept bitterly, promising to write, while James, comforted them both. Finally the train stopped at London, and Lily and her friends hugged once more. James, who was going home with Lily for a couple of weeks, had no tearful parting with her.  
  
"Bye Anise! Write!" Lily called one last time, and then wiped her eyes clean of tears before turning to James.  
  
"Lil, you look awful! Your eyes are all puffy, and red. Stop crying will you?" James teased her.  
  
"Hey! Are you calling me ugly? If you are I'll, I'll," Lily ineffectively tried to think of a decent threat.  
  
"Oh you don't even know what you'll do to me if I say that I was indeed calling you ugly." Then James, laughing, draped his arm over her shoulder. "Come on, you'll see everyone in three months, it's not like they're falling off the planet or something."  
  
Lily's face suddenly brightened as she saw her mother who she saw waving by the family car. Lily threw her arms around her, and cried. "Oh how I missed you! Even with a Christmas at home, mum!"  
  
Mrs. Evans, pleased to be hearing these words from her daughter, lightly kissed her forehead. "So you wished to be home nearly as much as I did."  
  
"Well yes, Mum." Lily agreed. "James. this is my mum."  
  
"I know your mum, Lil. Hello Mrs. Sarah." James chuckled remembering their first meeting when Lily's mother had insisted that he call her by her first name. Mrs. Evans' eyes were twinkling, she evidently was reminiscing about the same thing.  
  
"Welcome James. Well get in the car both of you."  
  
Five minutes later, both of the children's luggage had been stuffed into the trunk of the car which had taken a lot of skill and strategy to do, and they were off.  
  
*  
  
In no time the car pulled into Lily's driveway. Petunia wasn't waiting in the doorway as Lily had expected her to be. Lily sighed, but then recalled how distant she had been during the holidays.  
  
"Mum. Where's Petunia?" inquired Lily.  
  
"She's busy finishing up an essay for summer school." Mrs. Evans replied honestly.  
  
"Summer school, why?" Lily looked shocked. While she was free to enjoy a summer which wasn't invaded by homework, her sister lacked that freedom.  
  
"She failed Algebra," Mrs. Evans sighed, clearly still ashamed of her daughter's performance in that class.  
  
"What's Algebra?" James looked curious.  
  
"Oh it's a form of mathematics, it's difficult, so I can't entirely blame Petunia for doing so poorly in it." Lily's mother informed him.  
  
"Oh, thanks Sarah," James replied cheerfully. "Well let's go say hi."  
  
"James I don't know if she'll want to see us, considering that we have summer off from school, and she doesn't. That would just make her envy us all the more," warned Lily.  
  
Taking her arm James told her that he would take his chances.  
  
*  
  
In the house Lily met Petunia curled up on the sofa with a thick textbook in her hands.  
  
"Damn it! I still don't get this stuff!" she cried in exasperation, and threw her book on the floor.  
  
"Petunia, don't swear!" Lily admonished her.  
  
Petunia didn't even bother look up to acknowledge her sister's presence. She instead bent over to retrieve her Algebra homework, and stormed into her corner bedroom, with an angry slam of the door.  
  
"Sorry James," Lily muttered, embarrassed about her family. Why hadn't her sister been pleased to see her after all those months?  
  
James hugged her. "Don't worry Lil. It's not your problem." he assured her.  
  
"Thanks," she whispered. Then taking her bag, she dragged it up stairs into her room, with James' assistance.  
  
She flicked on the light switch, and gasped. All of her belongings lay in a tangled heap on the floor.  
  
"Who did this?!" her eyes turned into tiny slits and she glared out the door, knowing full well who was the guilty person.  
  
James had never seen Lily this angry before, and he was shocked by how intimidating she looked in her fury.  
  
"It's okay Lil, I'll help you pick it up." he promised, and leaned over gathering an armful of her teddy bears in his hands.  
  
"No!" Lily shrieked. "No, put those down."  
  
"Why?" James looked confused. "I was just trying to help."  
  
"No it's not you. It's Petunia, and since she made this mess, she'll be putting my room back to order, not us!" she snapped.  
  
"Lil, how do you know that she'll do that for you?" he asked.  
  
"Believe me, she will!" Lily exclaimed and stormed down the stairs into her sister's room.  
  
James merely stood there in shock. The hideous transformation that had come over his friend in her anger was hardly any different than if she'd turned into a werewolf. He was tense and worrying about her still being in a foul mood when she returned to him. Shuffling into her room he gazed at it. It's walls were a bright blue, and  
  
the bed looked very cushiony. As soon as he stepped into the hall, he heard loud footsteps on the stairs. It was Lily, she still looked angry, and James was too scared to ask her how the confrontation with Petunia had gone.  
  
"I don't care what she says!" Lily announced determinedly. "She is going to fix this all up for me anyway."  
  
James sighed, and gently put his hand on Lily's shoulder. "I am sure that everything will be fine."  
  
*  
  
An hour later they were all settled. Lily's mother forced Petunia to organize her sister's room, while Lily had a chat with her.  
  
"Mum," Lily began. "Why is Petunia being so mean to me?"  
  
Mrs. Evans looked troubled. "Honey,' she said in a strained voice. "Petunia is having a tough social life. Her boyfriend just broke up with her, and she feels very unloved next to you."  
  
"What?!" Lily exclaimed. "Unloved. That girl is pampered. What is her problem?"  
  
"Honey just give her a little time to heal. I'm sure you two will be back to speaking terms soon."  
  
James nervously joined Lily. "You're mother's right, and if Petunia doesn't want to speak to you Lil, it's her loss," he consoled her.  
  
"Thanks James." Lily muttered.  
  
* That evening Lily found a note under her pillow which read "Who needs a witch for a sister? Heck, I don't even need a normal sister! ***I hate you *** Petunia."  
  
Lily fell asleep with a sigh and she knew that Petunia would be eternally jealous of her. Never would they be friends. It was a pity, but Lily knew she was better off without her, if she was always going to be so rude, self- centered, and utterly impossible to get along with.  
  
"Farewell sister," she murmured sleepily, and dozed off.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
.  
  
. 


	9. Just a Little Kiss

PART TWO  
  
Chapter One: Just a Little Kiss  
  
(Lily and James are in their sixth year. James is the Gryffindor seeker, and Lily is a prefect.)  
  
It was a cool October evening, and Lily Evans sat on bleachers outdoors wrapped in her friend James Potter's clock, watching the Gryffindor team practice for a Quidditch game against Slytherin. James was circling the field like a hawk, hoping for a glimpse of the golden snitch. Sirius Black, a chaser was watching his stand in partner, to ensure that he wouldn't wreak havoc for the team during the first tournament of the year. Peter Pettigrew was struggling to make goals with the Quaffle, and simultaneously avoid the bludgers that were aimed at him. James looking across the field at his friend and sighed in frustration. "How did we end up with Peter as a stand in, he's terrified of heights, and balls, but he is the only guy who would play a stand in chaser, and not a replacement." Suddenly he saw the snitch and performed a wronski feint in order to catch it. Clutching it in his hands he saw Lily in the stands cheering him on.  
  
Flying down to meet her he dropped the snitch in his pocket. James fastened the ties as securely as possible, hoping that the tiny ball wouldn't find it's way out of his robes and be lost in the forbidden forest.  
  
"Lil!!!" he cried, and sliding his arms around her waist he lifted her in the air.  
  
"Put me down James!!!" she gasped.  
  
"I'm not finished with you yet!" he laughed and began to tickle her stomach. Lily grasped her wand and it emitted green sparks as she lowered herself to the ground.  
  
"How many times must I tell you not to tickle me?!" she asked James in mock anger.  
  
Laughing, James grabbed his broom, which was the very latest style, a GoldenSkyStreaker.  
  
"Lil, grab Peter's broom, I want you to be a chaser." he shouted to her.  
  
"Me, a chaser?" she looked shocked. "Oh you just want to have a good laugh over watching me fly."  
  
"Oh come on Lil, we're desperate for a decent player," James begged her.  
  
"No," she told him, and her tone was final.  
  
"Or I'll tickle you again!" James threatened. That softened her. Lily ran away from him and called out to Peter. Soon she was mounting his broom and then beginning to fly up into the air. The fierce wind blew her flaming red locks behind her as she flew, and caused her cheeks to flush. James was staring at her, captivated by her beauty.  
  
"James snap out of it!" Lily shouted.  
  
"Oh sorry. Go higher Lil. I'm going to pass you the Quaffle, okay!" Then he streaked up into the air to join her. Suddenly he saw something black hurtling towards Lily. "Lil, go down now!" he ordered loudly.  
  
"Why?" Lily asked coyly, laughing at his strained face. Looking behind her she screamed in terror, and let go of the broom. Suddenly she was falling, James' team mates looked on in horror, as he flew down and caught her. Above them Peter's broom was smashed by the bludger and cracked into a pile of a wood chips.  
  
"James, you saved me," Lily murmured gratefully and gazed into his shimmering blue eyes. James lowered his hand onto her face, and brushed it across her cheeks gently, as Lily fainted.  
  
*  
  
In the hospital wing an hour later Lily's eyes flickered open. She was staring up at two people. She saw a distressed face capped by messy black hair, and a woman with a nurses hat on.  
  
" James?" Lily reached her hand up to his. Taking it James lifted it to his face.  
  
"Lily, you're freezing," he turned to the doctor. "Give her a warming potion. " He demanded. As she walked off into her office James sat down beside Lily.  
  
"I'm okay James," Lily said sincerely, he didn't answer. He merely lifted her up into his arms until her face was barely an inch from his. His blue eyes gazed deeply into her own, and then he lowered his mouth onto hers. Lily relaxed as he kissed her until his tongue began to demand entrance into her mouth. She pulled away from him.  
  
"James I, I need to sleep," she turned her face away from his, in confusion. What had happened between them? James had kissed her before, but never in a way that was more than brotherly. The intensity of his kiss was new to her. They were only friends, weren't they? Lily fell into a restless slumber, still wondering, in her subconscious, what had happened between them. 


	10. Friends or Something More?

Chapter Two: Friends or Something More?  
  
The next day Lily finally felt well enough to return to her common room, and classes. Being such a perfectionist, she spent the next two days catching up on all of her missed assignments. Anise had to plead her at night to turn off the lights so she could sleep. In the end, Lily decided to charm a light into all of her textbooks, and schoolwork. At least it made Anise happy. When the poor girl was all caught up, she chatted with Anise again. One evening in their dormitory, Anise asked about James. She had heard from her brother Remus, that James had kissed Lily.  
  
"Lil, aren't you done with that potions essay? I finished mine hours ago. I mean, yeah I won't get as good of a grade as you, but honestly, who cares?" Anise was impatiently waiting to get all the juicy details about Lily and James' relationship.  
  
Lily sighed. "I'm almost done. There." Then she rolled up her parchment carefully. "Okay so obviously there's something you want me to tell you." Lily was a mind reader, and knew that Anise always got so excitable when she'd heard gossip that she wanted to share, or wanted to find out if it was true.  
  
"Yeah. Lil, how are you and James?" she asked trying to look innocent, but she could tell that Lil knew that she was prying.  
  
"What do you mean James and I? It's not like we're a couple, or have ever done anything to even be mistaken for one." Lily lied.  
  
"Oh," Anise's face fell, but out of the corner of her eye she saw Lily's face fall into her hands.  
  
"Oh, I know I have to tell you what's really happened. I, I don't understand it myself," Lily shook her head, as if trying to forget James' face when he'd kissed her. She couldn't deny that the look in his eyes had been pure desire for her. James wanted her, he loved her, but did she return those feelings?  
  
"What is it Lil?" Anise asked, pretending she didn't already know. What she couldn't comprehend was why Lily could be so upset about James showing interest in her. Anise, who had always had a little crush on the boy, couldn't understand why others didn't feel the same way about him.  
  
"Well, you know that I fell off Peter's broom, right?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, James caught me and then I passed out. I woke up and he, he said I was cold and then he sent Madame Georgianne to get something for me. Then he suddenly held me close. I could barely breathe when I saw how he was looking at me. I knew what he was going to do next, and I tried to relax. Well, James, he, he kissed me." She admitted. Glad to have shared her burden with a friend, Lily lifted her face and gazed imploringly into Anise's, as if asking her what to do about it.  
  
"Wait, what did you do, did you kiss him back?" Anise tried not to feel disappointed. James had kissed Lily, why couldn't it have been her? She tried to convince herself that the reason was, she was his best friend's sister, but she knew that wasn't why James had picked Lily over her. Hadn't she always known that someday they would fall in love? James had always protected, and defended Lily, and they had always been the best of friends, since they were first year students.  
  
"No," Lily shook her head. "How could I? I didn't want to believe what was happening to me."  
  
"Lil, he's kissed you before, was that the first time he ever did it so passionately?" Anise asked.  
  
"Yes," Lily sighed. "I, knew when he deepened the kiss that I had to stop everything right there. I couldn't just slap him in the face for kissing me, or kiss him back."  
  
"Why?" Anise looked shocked. Her love affairs were always so much simpler than this. if a man upset her, and then kissed her, he had a red mark on his cheek to show for it. Why was Lily so confused?  
  
"Because I don't know how I feel about James," Lily sighed. "I wish I could just know and tell him. I know I'll say the wrong thing, and he won't even want to be my friend anymore. I don't want to drive him away."  
  
"Poor Lily, it's okay. Come here," Anise held her friend close as she cried, and wished she could tell her what to do, but she was just as bewildered as Lily herself. "Just don't hurt him, okay Lil. Don't promise him anything, but don't hurt him."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
.  
  
. 


	11. Angry Words

Chapter Three: Angry Words  
  
Several days later Lily was still upset about James and his kiss. Even Anise didn't know how to help her. Lily was quiet and reserved for months, she suddenly decided to date other guys to determine from them if she and James were meant for each other. If she wasn't so desperate, Lily would have acknowledged that this was the wrong approach, but what did it matter now? She always felt uncomfortable with James. When ever he hugged her his eyes betrayed his emotions, and Lily feared that he would kiss her again. She felt awful, because whenever he was alone she tended to avoid him. Soon Christmas had arrived. Lily had planned on returning home for the holidays to escape James, until Peter Pettigrew asked her to go with him to the Yule Ball. Lily accepted his offer, for she had wanted to enjoy the ball without James getting all romantic, and if Peter went with her, she would be tied to him all night. Peter was beside himself in delight for he practically worshipped her, but unlike James, he kept it to himself.  
  
The afternoon before the ball Peter was walking with Lily beside the lake. He had his arm around her waist. Lily only allowed it to ward off other people who might ask her out. Lily always had a difficult time turning down men. Peter was so pleased to be seen with Lily, his arm around her waist. The attention she was giving him now made him feel special. He was a shy, awkward boy, so he rarely dated. Being publicly affectionate with Lily helped him show girls who had rejected him what they were missing. James was walking to Care of Magical Creatures class when he saw his friend holding Lily, and she looked happy.  
  
"Peter, what are you doing?" he looked and sounded dangerous. Lily turned to him and smiled.  
  
"Er, I am holding Lily." Peter answered, he quivered in fear. Why was James behaving like this. It wasn't his fault that he had gotten the chance to ask Lily out first.  
  
"Well get your filthy arms off of her!" James bellowed.  
  
"Do you have a problem with my date for the ball putting his arms around me? You put your arms around me all the time!" Lily asked glaring at him.  
  
"You're taking Peter to the Yule Ball!" James looked like she had slapped him across the face.  
  
"Yes, I am. Do you have a problem with that?" she exclaimed, inside she was hoping he wouldn't bring up their kiss. Unfortunately he did, but in an offhand sort of way.  
  
"Well how can you date him? It ought to be me! We're best friends, why would you take him?" James looked at Peter in disgust.  
  
" Because he asked me first!!!" Lily flung her arms up in exasperation.  
  
"It's okay Lil, Lily. James can take you to the ball," Peter stammered, looking extremely disappointed, but like he'd rather not get on James' bad side.  
  
"No Peter. You are my date for the ball and that's final. Next time, James, you can just corner me before him, and then I might consider taking you. Well after how you behaved today I might refuse you anyway." As she stormed away from him, Lily shouted. "You aren't the only man you know James. And just because you are gorgeous and many girls would kill to date you, you shouldn't treat Peter like trash. He himself, I must say, is more of a man than you!"  
  
This hit a nerve, and James stormed off to his class. His friends, Remus and Sirius took one look at the fire in his eyes, and ignored him completely, hoping he would eventually cool off. On his way back to the castle, after the bell rang across the grounds, James asked Anise to go to the ball with him. Anise accepted as friends, and hoped Lily wouldn't find out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
.  
  
. 


	12. Learning it the Hard Way

Chapter Four: Learning it the Hard Way  
  
That evening while Lily bathed and dressed for the ball, she watched Anise making herself up, and muttering to herself. Lily was wondering why Anise was dressing herself up, and so obsessed about her looks, if she wasn't taking a date. As Anise applied Lily's make up, she kept saying.  
  
"Boy I've got to hurry, if I am going to have time to make myself up before the ball."  
  
"Hey Anise," curiosity had overcome Lily, and she had to know what had made Anise so worried about her own appearance for the dance. Normally if she wasn't going with someone, Anise decided that she wasn't going to spend hours on make up if she might not even dance with anyone worthwhile there. "Has there been a change in plans, are you going to the ball with anyone?"  
  
Anise dropped the blush container she was clutching on the bathroom floor, and then forgot to retrieve it. She had been hoping that Lily wouldn't notice her sudden interest in the event of the evening.  
  
"I er, I am going to the ball with someone Lily," she admitted, dreading the question that she knew Lily was going to ask.  
  
"Oh, really. With who?" she inquired.  
  
"It's um, er, a secret," Anise thought finally. She had answered without upsetting Lily. For once in her life Anise had come up with a brilliant answer to a question that she would rather die than answer.  
  
"Oh," Lily looked suspicious.  
  
"Oh it's nobody important," Anise said, and then bent over to pick up the blush container, in order to hide her face from Lily.  
  
"Than why are you so worried about being beautiful?" Lily laughed and left the room, which relieved Anise, for she was spared with answering that question, at least for the time being.  
  
*  
  
At quarter of nine, Lily met Peter at the entrance of the great hall. For once he looked clean, and as handsome as was possible. Lily searched for Anise and the mysterious boy who was taking her to the ball, but they were no where in sight.  
  
"Well let's go then Peter," Lily smiled down at him.  
  
"All right," Peter linked his arm with hers, and beaming, escorted her to the magnificent building which had been conjured onto the Hogwarts grounds only hours before.  
  
When they entered the building Lily gasped in pleasure. This year the ballroom looked more exquisite than ever before. Lily went off to the punch table with her date, eager to taste the delicious beverage, which was more delicious each year. The music however began immediately. Peter taking her by the arm, practically dragged her onto the dance floor. Lily laid her head on his shoulder to spite James in case he saw the two of them, dancing in each others' arms. James did indeed glance her way, and he was suddenly more envious of Peter than he'd been that afternoon. He noticed Lily's eyes turn in his direction. In order to punish Lily for not taking him to the ball, he bent his head, and forcefully grasped Anise's lips with his own. Before he could deepen the kiss, she had pushed him off her. "James what are you doing? I'm not Lily." But it was too late, Lily had turned her face away from James and had thrust Peter aside. Lily ran from the ball her eyes overflowing with tears. How could the man she loved kiss her best friend? It was just cruel. Now she new that she was in love with him, but he had found someone else. What made everything ten times worse was that Anise was his new girlfriend. Lily's best friend had betrayed her as well.  
  
Lily's gown was torn at the hem as she entered the forbidden forest, stumbling over jagged rocks, and fallen logs. She suddenly stopped and collapsed onto a pile of leaves, wishing she had never said what she had to James at the lake, wishing she could have kissed him back with all of her soul that day in the hospital wing. She wished away all the times she had deliberately ignored him in the past. Lily had pushed James away from her, and now he would never return to her. In her grief the girl didn't notice when a creature appeared behind her. She felt breath on her neck however and turned. She imagined it was James coming to her to kiss her, and love her, but she knew that dream would never come true. When she opened her eyes she screamed. Hovering in the air before her was the deadliest creature alive. Lily realized that the creature was transparent as glass, with only the outline of a body. It was a monghoul.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
.  
  
. 


	13. I'll Love You Forever

Chapter Five: I'll Love you Forever  
  
While Lily sat in the forbidden forest traumatized by the monghoul, knowing soon she would be devoured whole by it, Peter was afraid to face James as he sat alone in a corner. Eventually he worked up the nerve to inform him about Lily's flight. He had no idea where she had gone. Peter nervously approached James. Anise was glowering at him, and his hand was on his cheek, for she had slapped his face after he'd kissed her. Normally Anise would have been in heaven after having been kissed by her long time crush, but she new that he had only been trying to vex Lily. And he had succeeded. James glared at Peter as he stood beside him.  
  
"What do you want Pettigrew?" James growled.  
  
"It's er, Lily. After you kissed Anise she ran off." He mumbled, and gulped.  
  
"You idiot! Why didn't you go after her?" James' eyes were not the lovely blue that they had been before, in his anger they had turned an ugly grey, and Peter felt like he was staring into tiny black holes.  
  
"I, I, she needed her privacy," he stammered.  
  
Anise turned to face her date for the first time that night. "You know it's all your fault James. Poor Lily, she was only dating Peter to find out if she loved you back. Now she thinks I am a traitor of a friend, and that you hate her. James Potter, kissing me was the biggest mistake you've ever made in your life." She snapped.  
  
Peter looked downtrodden. "That explains her lovesick gazes at you when we were at breakfast this morning."  
  
"Well we need to find her," James glanced around. "Peter, go inform headmaster, Anise check the library and your dorm, now I'll look. Where should I look? Somewhere secluded." Then it hit him. "Oh no, what if she's in."  
  
Anise grabbed his hand. "The forbidden forest. Oh no, she could die!" Anise in hysterics fled to the castle, wishing she had never said that fateful "yes" to James about the ball. James ran outside in terror, images of Lily dead on the forest floor, images of her funeral, and of him telling her corpse that he would love her eternally, floating through his mind.  
  
*  
  
Lily was desperately fighting for her life, and dodging the monghoul, as she occasionally thought of a random curse to use against it. She couldn't use the body bind, or anything. Nothing weakened the evil haunt. Lily started to scream, and randomly began summoning items to her that she could throw at the monghoul. She ended up summoning James' broom. When she held it in her hand, she realized that she could fly away from her attacker. Even though she was not very fast, there was a chance that she might tire the monghoul by swerving between trees.  
  
"Get away!" she shrieked. James heard her and breathed a small sigh of relief, his love was alive. His heart began to beat rapidly, and he drew his wand.  
  
"Lily what's attacking you?" he shouted. His voice echoed back to him, what if she didn't hear him and gave up in her battle against the creature? No he couldn't think about that.  
  
"A monghoul!" she cried out in terror.  
  
"Oh damn," James swore under his breath, and racked his brain for an effective curse, eventually he resorted to shouting out random hexes like Lily. "riddikulus!" his voice was hoarse from shouting. To his shock he heard a sound that resembled the crack of a whip, and he saw a terrified creature zooming around howling. It was a boggart. He breathed a sigh of relief, and then saw Lily tumble off his broom.  
  
"Lily!" he shrieked. His feet carried him towards her, and he caught her in his arms barely a second before she would have hit the ground.  
  
"James," she was sobbing hysterically, her arms entwined around his neck. "James. Is it gone?! I'm alive."  
  
James felt tears sliding down his cheeks. "Lily darling. You are alive, and I only blame myself for making you run." He held her tighter. "God I love you."  
  
Lily's hand clamped tighter on his neck. "I hoped you'd say that James. I love you too." She was laughing in joy.  
  
Suddenly James bent his head down to hers, his blue eyes were wet, and his darling was blurred from his view. "Lily, Lily," he murmured her name, and each time his heart beat faster, and his stomach did a little flip flop. "I love you so much," he murmured, and then his lips were on hers. His hands caressed her hair, as her tongue slipped between his teeth.  
  
They stood there kissing for a long time, until Lily pulled away, breathless. "James?" she gazed imploringly into his sparkling blue eyes. "What?" he murmured as he kissed her nape.  
  
"James you've been crying."  
  
"I thought I'd lost you! Anise brought me to my senses," he told her as he nibbled her ear.  
  
Shivering in delight Lily brought his face to hers again. "That kiss you gave her meant nothing, didn't it?"  
  
"Absolutely nothing love. Only me being a prat trying to aggravate you."  
  
Lily giggled. "It certainly worked. I knew the second your lips were locked on hers that I loved you."  
  
James' thumb ran across her face wiping away her tears. "Don't blame Anise, I got a harsh slap on the face from her after I kissed her."  
  
"Oh, poor baby," Lily crooned, as her lips brushed against his cheek.  
  
"I'll love you forever Lily," James whispered, and his lips devoured hers once more. When he reluctantly pulled away she said. "Forever?"  
  
"Forever." He insisted. Then taking her hand firmly in his they walked back to the ball. They met the transfiguration teacher along the way.  
  
"Ahh, I see Lily is safe." he winked at James. "I see you've won her heart after all."  
  
After Dumbledore had returned to the ball, Lily stared up into James' face, and said accusingly. "How did he know?"  
  
"Oh Dumbledore knows everything," James laughed. Then he draped his arm over her shoulder. Lily sighed at the familiarity of the position.  
  
"I don't think the arm over the shoulder will do it for me anymore," and they laughed together, their faces bathed in moonlight.  
  
"No, I don't think it will Lil."  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
.  
  
. 


End file.
